Last of Earth
by RainingLove
Summary: A story for my dear friend, first I've done of Percy Jackson...hope it turns out well...read and review to make me feel less nervous? Thanks: Rated T for a little bad language. Just a tad bit; Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Rena:** Hey! This is a special story made especially for animefan108! Hope ya like it!

**Claire: **Yay! Finally we finish this chapter!

**Valerie:** Writing takes time you idiot...

**Clarie:** T_T I'm not an idiot!

**Rena:** Here we go again...Well don't bother with them and enjoy the story!

* * *

The atmosphere was light and bubbly…maybe because my closest friend Serena was singing and dancing to her iPod. Either way, like she has sang, we should be happy.

"_You make me happy, whether you know it or not! We should be happy, that's what I said from the start,_" She sang as we walked towards the park.

I couldn't help but laugh at how she acted, how energetic she was. She could make the most depressed old man want to sing and dance with her. She was just an odd child I guess.

"_I 'm happy knowing that you are mine! The grass is greener on the other si-side. The more I think the more I wish, we could just lie here for hours and just a-_WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING," Serena yelled at a biker as she pulled be out of the way quickly.

Yeah, I forgot to say…don't upset her.

"Sorry," I muttered quietly as I adjusted my glasses.

"You don't have to apologize, it was that JERKS fault," she spat.

"Serena! Watch your mouth!"

"Wha-? What'd I say this time," she asked as she tilted her head slightly. Her long hair now flowed off her shoulder like a waterfall.

"The 'j' word!" Yeah I don't like those kind of words, anything insulting or something of the sort.

"Sorry…" her head quickly re-straightened itself as she stared off at the mountains that surrounded the Arizonian habitats.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, but where's your dad? I have to talk to him."

"He's at ho-"

"Call him. Now." Her tone was so demanding, something was wrong. She never spoke to me like that before, quickly I took out my cell phone and dialed the house phone.

"Hello honey," I heard my dad cheer before Serena quickly snatched it away and started speaking.

"Sir, they're getting too close, we have to move. We'll be there in five minutes to get her things, then we _have_ to get moving," she spoke swiftly and clearly. After that she pressed end and handed me back my phone. "C'mon."

"What's going on? Who's they??"

"Shut up and keep walking. Don't make eye contact with anyone," she hissed. Her hand now had a strong grip around my wrist as she pulled me towards my house. It only took a few minutes before we busted through the door, running to my room and stuffing my bags with my belongings.

"Serena! She has to stay," my father growled as he also helped pack.

"Don't just stand there Kendall! Help pack," Serena barked. "Mr. Belver sir, I'm her protector and I know when she's in trouble. If she stays here any longer she'll only be good enough for Hades."

"Don-don't say that…"

"Sir, I'll do my best to keep her safe, I'll risk my life for her. Just say your good-byes and we'll get going," she stated as she zipped up the last bag. Stiffly she threw the two duffle bags over her shoulder and stalked off outside.

"Da-dad? What's go-going on," my voice quivered, I suppressed the tears that so badly wanted to escape down my cheeks.

"Sweetheart…you're going off with Serena, it's too dangerous for you here now…"

"What is this a-about?"

"It's about your mother-"

"C'mon! We have to get going! Now," Serena reappeared at the door.

"I'll miss you my little doll," my father cooed as he embraced my trembling form. I wanted to just break apart, fall onto the floor and cry until there was nothing left… "I love you."

"I-I love you too d-dad," I hugged him back tightly before Serena pulled me off and said her farewells to my father. "Where are we going?" I asked as I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands.

"To camp, now don't freak and get on," she said lightly as she walked up to a saddled over-sized canine. Its dark black fur stuck up in many places, the legs were long and full of visible muscles. The fangs shined from the recent blood of its victim. "He went for a hunt, don't worry; just a grizzly."

_Yeah nothing to be scared of, just a six foot high puppy that likes to eat bears. Yeah, totally NOT scary! _

She must have seen my hesitation, because she rolled her eyes and quickly lifted me on the saddle.

_Too high, too high! Don't look down; don't look down! Fudge-nuggets! I looked down! _

"Hold on," Serena smirked at my expression as she took her seat in front of me. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her waist. My face was pressed against the middle of her back as it was smacked by her hair that was now flying wildly around me.

_Are we moving? It doesn't feel like it, it's too smooth. Maybe if I just open my eyes…Eek! Yeah we're moving! Everything looks blurry…wait! Do I still have my glasses?! Check, they're still there. Eek! Too fast, too fast! _My thoughts squealed.

The wind blew crazy like around us as I listened to the sound of leaves rustling in the sudden gust of wind that was caused by us.

"Only a few more minutes Belver," she yelled over the noise of the wind and other strange sounds.

_Until we're where?!_

Then suddenly we came to a hurried stop, a growl rumbled through the saddled creature.

"Shit, not now," I heard Serena curse. I was about to scold her language before another voice filled the cool air.

"Dear niece! How are you," a man addressed Serena as the six foot canine walked towards him. I peeked over her shoulder to get a better look at him. There stood a man at least eye leveled with the creature we sat on, dressed in dark jeans and a white V-neck. His hair was about the same shade of brown as Serena's, and his eyes were bright blue.

"Adored God Apollo," her voice was soft and gently yet rough all the same.

"Sweet heart, you can just call me uncle A."

"Please move, we're in a rush."

"Where too, young ones, well now who is this? So this is the girl you have to protect? Your mother would be so proud of how well you're doing!"

"Like she cares about me sir. But we have to g-" she was cut off from a deep growl that emerged from the dogs throat.

"Seems we have company dear Serenity."

"Serenity," I asked under my breath.

"My real name," she breathed back. "Will you hold them back? So I can get her to camp? Please Apollo?"

"What is your offering?"

"Offering?" she muttered before looking wildly around in her pockets. What on earth is going on around here?! "Here! I carved this flute myself! It took awhile and it was meant as a gift to you, but you can have it now." A silver flute balanced on her finger tips as she bowed her head.

"You are truly a sweet girl, it is a shame that your mother never had the chance to get to know you," Apollo cooed as he took the instrument and patted her head. "Now move along, I'll keep it at bay. Hope to see you soon sweet Serenity."

"Goodbye Uncle."

With that odd little scene over with, we took off into the trees. Everything became blurry again.

_Serenity…not just Serena? Uncle Apollo? Apollo as in a Greek God?! Serena…or Serenity or whatever! Will have a LOT of questions to answer when we get wherever we're going! _

"Here we are," she sighed once our ride slowed to a trot.

"Where is here?"

"Camp, c'mon," she smiled as she jumped down, then offered me a hand down.

Of course I took it! No matter how mad at her, I am soooooo not jumping from this height; thank you! "Chris! Hey! We have a newbie," she cheered in the direction of a handsome, lean teenaged boy. His hair was a cute sandy blonde color and his eyes twinkled with excitement, a smile painted its way across his face as he looked at me.

I suddenly felt light on my feet, a rush of heat boiled in my cheeks. Every bit of anger at my dear friend just went…poof! Maybe this whole camp thing isn't so bad.

* * *

**Rena: **Well there you have it! May be confusing as heck but that should soon clear itself! ;)

**Valerie:** Moron.

**Claire: **Wah! Why are you so mean to me?!

**Valerie: **Cause it's fun! *evil smirk*

**Rena:** Now you see what I go through every day! Hope they didn't scare ya off tho! R&R please! Till next time!

**All:** BYEBYE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi there," the boy known as Chris grinned.

"Hello," I breathed through my furious blushing.

"Chris, this is Belver! Belver, this is Chris," Serena-Serenity giggled as she nudged me a little closer to the boy.

"Belver? That's an odd name for such a pretty face," Chris smirked at Serena in question.

"Oh! No! My name's not Belver. Well it is…but it's my last name. You see my name is Kendall," I mumbled quickly, basically tripping over my own words once again.

"Well Kendall, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to me-et you t-to." _I'm blushing! Oh no! Don't blush, don't blush! Bad Kendall, bad! _

"Uh, Chris," Serena muttered slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Your shoe is on fire."

"What," he dazed, then looked down to see flames swallowing the fabric of his left shoe. Then yelled, "Oh crap! Hey I thought we had a time out! You bloody cheaters!"

Almost immediately, Serena busted out into a fit of laughter as we watched him dance around trying to put out the flames. I couldn't help it but to let out my own fit of giggles.

"Pretend you didn't see that," he laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his head after he finally rid his foot of the fire.

"Oh now why on earth would I want to forget such a _wonderful_ dance you did today?! I'm pretty sure that the rest of your cabin will be dieing to see it," Serena teased with a cold smirk printed across her lips.

"Now that's just heartless."

"Well like you've told me many times, I don't have a heart," she smiled still, but I could tell that she wasn't happy. In fact, it looked like she wanted to kill him. I know that look when I see it, she always look that way when someone short cuts us in the lunch line; muttering how much she wanted to punch them.

Instinctively, I grabbed her forearm and tried to steady her. I could feel her muscle flex under her sun kissed skin as she tried to pull away in reflex. Once she saw it was me who had hold over her, she suddenly calmed and her whole body seemed to lose its tension.

"You know that's not what I meant Serenity."

"It's Serena," she snapped, her body tensing up again.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I'll just go, see ya later at dinner you guys…" he sighed as he walked off.

"You don't get along with him, do you," I asked as I patted her shoulder, high above my head. She had to be a good foot and a half taller than me…she always made me feel so small.

"Most of the time we're fine. You know me…I usually ruin things," she whispered as she sat down, leaning against a tree.

"Serena! You're back! And you brought a friend," an odd boy walked up…boy isn't the right word. More like a half boy, and half sheep boy-thingy…

"Hey Grover. Yeah this is Kendall."

"Mom or dad?"

"Mom."

"Do you know who?"

"Yep."

"Who then?"

Quickly she stood up and made her way swiftly to him, then pulled him towards me. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the rest of the campers weren't listening in.

"Gaia."

"What?! No! She couldn't possibly be-"

"She is. She's the last of Earth."

"Last of-what," I asked in disbelief.

"Last of Earth. There's a prophecy that the Last of Gaia, the goddess of Earth, will have a great involvement in the world's revolution. So great that even the Titans escaped to stop you."

"Sh-she can't be! Just look at her," Grover interrupted. I looked over myself quickly. I was short, short brown hair, tealish eyes that were blocked by glasses, and a rounded face, was there something wrong with the way I look? Besides the fact that my clothes never matched?

"So? Look at me! I shouldn't be a demi-god," Serena scoffed.

"What?! You're the perfect example for a demi!"

"That's a lie! Percy is the perfect example! You know he's the favorite around here," Serena hissed.

"What am I the perfect example of," another boy walked up.

"Oh great! Here comes everyone's _favorite_ hero!"

"Nice to see you too…who are you?"

"None of you business," she growled before continuing with Grover. "She is what she is. She's the last and that's that. I'm tired and so is Pisces, keep her busy while I take a nap. Wake me up before dinner and I'll take care of her from there. Belver, please oh please behave yourself," she grinned at me as she finished her orders. "See you later Grover. Bye Belver. C'mon Pisces," she whistled and the huge black beast we rod on came up to her, a few feet smaller.

Percy smiled kindly at her, only to receive a small "hmpt" as she stuck her nose in the air and walked away. It was almost adorable and amusing, also kind of rude but I have no clue what was going o here so…I'm basically dead.

"Who is that, and what's her problem," Percy asked a bit confused.

"That's Serena. And it looks like her problem is you Percy," Grover laughed as he patted his back.

"What did I do?!"

"Apparently you did something dude."

"Maybe you were just mean to her without realizing it," I mumbled, eyes glued on my feet.

"I guess…but I doubt it," he mused.

"You'll never know unless you talk to her about it," Grover chuckled as a scared look painted itself on Percy's face.

"But-"

"You should talk to her Percy! C'mon what happened to all that brave heroic crap you did last summer?! Talking to her HAS to be easy compared to all that!"

"Heroic, last summer," I questioned.

"You haven't heard about Percy Jackson?! Great son of Poseidon?! Girl you are _way_ behind on things!"

"Grover, why would I want to talk to her? Apparently she hates my guts, and plus I already have Annabeth," Percy mutter uncomfortably.

_Wow, boys are stupid. So lets see. It looks like we're in a forest, this is camp. Cabins are everywhere along with figures scurrying around with items that look like weapons and shields…Oh great. Percy has a sword tied to his hip. Grover has daggers on his. Lovely, yep I'm going to die here, and more than likely on the very first day too. How pathetic! Why am I here anyways? Last of Gaia? What does that mean? someone needs to answer me! _

"Well I gotta go and meet up with Annabeth for training, see ya later Grover and friend of Hades daughter," Percy laughed as he took off in the direction of the lake that could barely be seen through the small clearings of the forest trees.

"Yeah, if he keeps calling her the daughter of Hades, he should expect to be dead soon huh; Kendall," Grover chuckled as soon as the other boy was out of earshot.

"I guess so,' I grinned. Knowing Serena the way I do, insulting her should be on the bottom of everyone's list.

For the next hour or so, Grover showed me around the camp ground, introduced me to a few people, and so far found that I'm not so good with archery. He also told me that Serena is one of the greatest fighters here at camp, and also no one is sure who her "god" parent is.

"I think she knows, but she just won't tell anyone. Doesn't that get you thinking? Maybe she's ashamed of her mom or dad, maybe it _is_ Hades," Grover spoke with interest.

"Grover?"

"Yeah Kendall?"

"Does Apollo have a sister?"

"Yeah! His twin sister, Goddess Artemis, of the hunt. She's said to be a very cold person, she swore she'd never marry. And get this, she has these arrows that are painless! Painless arrows," he laughed.

"Oh…I suck at archery," he nodded his head in agreement with a chuckle, "Is Serena any good at it?"

"Yeah, maybe the best! Why?"

_So now _I_ know who's her mom. It makes sense now. The scene with her _Uncle _Apollo! Really? Grover couldn't put together what I have? Or anyone else? Well I suppose she is kind of hard to figure out but still! That was amazingly easy! And I've only been here for a few hours! I swear boys are dumb._ "Oh no reason. Just curious."


	3. Chapter 3

"I see you haven't died just yet Belver," Serena yawned after she was awakened.

"The key word there is _yet_," I laughed nervously.

We talked about what I've learned today as she slept and how I liked it so far. It was only five minutes till dinner would be served.

_Should I ask her about it? Maybe I shouldn't…she's been hiding it for god sake! _"Hey Serena?" _I hate my big mouth!_

"Yeah?"

"Is your mom…Artemis?" I couldn't look at her when I asked. But once the name left my lips, I heard her breathing stop, a heartbeat that echoed around the empty cabin; I wasn't sure if it hers or mine.

"Wh-what makes you say that? She swore she'd never marry, to never love. She couldn't possibly give birth…she wouldn't want the burd-burden," she would have fooled anyone with that strong and determined voice, but I heard those breaks, the distaste in her tone. She spoke as if she only tasted venom in her mouth.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything-"

"It's not your fault she gave me up as soon as she had me. She hates her brother for seeing me so much you know. He use to see me every weekend, bringing treasures or a new song. Artemis didn't like that. She told him not to see me. So instead of every weekend he comes once a month. He cares about me more than my own mother…" tears started to brim her eyes as her lips twitched downwards. "Why would she love me?! I'm a stupid excuse of a being! I can't do anything right! I always ruin things! Always," the tears escaped down her cheeks.

I've never seen her like this…not even remotely close! It made me sad…I brought it up, " Do-don't cry, you didn't do anything wrong…Don't say such stupid things about yourself Sere-"

"Why not?! It's all tr-"

"Is everything ok in here," Percy entered the cabin, "I heard someone yelling…"

He looked over towards Serena, the cabin was poorly lit and I doubted he could tell it was her, but I knew he could see the tears shinning through the darkness.

"Go away golden boy," her voice shook as she looked away, she's lost all strength.

"Serena? Is that you?"

"_Go away! Get out!_"

"What happened," he questioned as he kneeled next to her. She hated people pitying her, hated it when people saw her cry. Stiffly I stood up and wrapped my arms around her now shaking shoulders. She tried to hold back the sobs. "What happened to her," he asked me, concern was obviously there.

"Long story short, she thinks no one loves her; she's so stubborn. Who couldn't care for you," I muttered as I started cooing her.

"Ser-Serena…it's ok-"

"No it's not 'ok'! You didn't have people picking on you last summer _Percy! You _weren't accused of trying to kill everyone's _favorite damn hero_! They all thought I was the daughter of Hades that was trying to kill you while you were on your stupid quest," she spat as she tore herself away from me. Stalking towards the door.

"Serena! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know," he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the cabin.

"Don't you dare touch me! Yeah, you didn't but now you do! So what?! It's not like you really give a fuck about it!" She stormed off.

"Oh great," I muttered as my head hung forward.

"Do you know what just happened?"

"Kinda, she really doesn't like you."

"Great…"

_One of the strongest people here, and you got them upset at you, good job Percy. Like I've said oh so many times, boys are so stupid._

"I should go after her-" he started before I cut him off.

"No, not unless you want to die. I'll go after her. I've known her longer; plus she likes me more," I sighed as I stood up.

Slowly I walked out of the cabin, I had a strange feeling I knew where she went. It felt as though I was walking through a haze as my feet carried me towards a huge tree that over looked the lake on one of the cliffs. My gaze glided up the scaling tree until I spotted a lone figure curled up on a branch high above me. The ivory leaves that surrounded her seemed to come alive as they danced in the summer's breeze.

Gently I touched the bark of the tree. I jumped when I felt a heartbeat travel through my finger tips.

_How odd_.

Again, I laid my hand on the tree, again I felt the beating of a heart; a gentle breathing pattern. I wish I could climb this. It seemed impossible, the braches were too far apart for me, and even the first branch was a good ten feet above me!

I stared at that first branch for a few minutes. I didn't know why exactly, it just felt like the right thing to do. But, then it started to glide downwards to me. It stopped next to my foot, why I didn't jump to this, I have no idea.

Feeling it natural, I stepped on the branch, never letting my hand leave the bark. Softly it started to raise me up higher and higher. Soon, my branch came leveled with Serena's, she made no sign of acknowledgement of my entrance. Quickly I jumped onto hers and sat beside her. Her shoulder now replaced the bark against my palm.

"Serena?"

"Hmm?"

"How did I do that?"

"Climb the tree? You used your powers, you idiot," she chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For being the only smart one to figure it out? Don't be stupid."

"We're late for dinner."

"You go ahead without me. I have an apple," she smirked as she reached up into the branches, and plucked a great red apple.

"Not funny, c'mon you're eating."

"Who died and made you boss," she grinned.

The change in her attitude all of a sudden…is she happy someone actually came after her?

"You know Percy wanted to come after you know," I muttered as I watch my feet fidget with each other.

She didn't answer for a few silent moments. Should I have mentioned that? Maybe I shouldn't of-

"I guess that means I can't be so mean to him anymore then. He probably only pitied me."

"I don't think so…"

"Well let's go eat then," she changed the topic so quickly I kind of twitched, causing me to loose my balance. Serena caught me by the wrist as I dangled off the branch. "Belver! Don't let go!"

"Like I was planning to!"

"I can't pull you up!"

"Why not?!" I screamed.

"If I do the branch will break-Belver!"

"What?!"

"Let go on the count of three!"

"What?!" She's going to let go?!?! Does she want me to die?! "No!"

"One-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Two-"

"Don't!"

"Three!" She let my hand slip and I was falling. My eyes glued themselves shut as I prepared to make contact with the earth's ground. Instead I fell into awaiting arms.

My eyes reopened to find that Chris caught me only moments before I would have hit the ground. Quickly I scurried out of his arms and stood, my legs now feeling like jello.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"Oh just peachy," I glared back up at Serena.

It only took a moment before the branch _did_ break and now she was falling. Only moments passed until her feet made contact with the ground, there she stood, straight and unharmed. She ran to me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Thank you Chris! I don't know what I would have done without you," she sang sadly as she pulled him in the now group hug.

I could feel my cheeks flair up with heat as I felt him against my arm.

"Let's go eat now!"

_Ok, she is officially weird_, my thoughts laughed


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner passed as pretty much uneventful. But I did notice Percy staring at Serena from behind her, but ended up getting smacked by a girl that I'm pretty sure is Annabeth.**

**Now Serena and I were walking towards her cabin, well ours now. No one really wanted to share the same room with her so she ended up with her own cabin, even though she was counted as part of cabin eleven. **

"**I'm so proud of you," I squeaked.**

"**For what," she drawled.**

"**You actually ate!" she turned to gawk at me.**

"**Of course I ate! I am human still, I **_**need**_** to eat Belver," she rolled her eyes as though she was talking to a two year old.**

"**Well you usually don't eat!"**

"**Only at lunch Belver."**

_**She's not in a good mood…it makes me sad. I wish I could help.**_** "What's wrong?"**

"**I-I don't know…I don't know what to do, or to think any more…"**

"**What could have changed to make you feel this way?"**

"**Coming back here…when I left, I wasn't planning on ever coming back. In fact I wasn't even planning on becoming your protector…It's just like before. All the whispering, the glaring, the mocking," she spoke quickly, it was obvious that she was getting mad. "Those fucking people that think they're better than everyone else…"**

**She seethed before turning towards a bolder and throwing a punch at it. It was amazing!**

**Her whole hand seemed to glow a bright silver as she flung her hand towards the rock, and it exploded into dust without one sound, which started to dance around as a slight breeze kicked in.. But there she stood, hands still in fists, her breaths came as pants, and eyes shut as she faced the sky.**

"**Sorry you had to see that Kendall," she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, still facing the sky. The wind slowly started to pick up and started to blow her hair around her as she just stood there, staring thoughtfully at the stars.**

**I couldn't believe my eyes! That boulder was about five times bigger than her! And it took only one punch for it to collapse into pieces! What was that odd glow? Did it make her hand strong enough to withstand the pressure of the contact? No matter how many questions swirled inside me I couldn't deny that I just wanted to go to bed. **

"**It's fine…are you coming?"**

"**Nah, you go on ahead," she sighed and sat against one of the trees. "I'll be there in a little bit."**

"**You sure?"**

**The look in her eye told me she was quite certain she wanted to only be left alone at the moment.**

**I didn't want to leave but I knew it was best to just leave her to her thoughts. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid…**

**I haven't noticed how tired I was until now, my eye lids felt like they'd slip at any moment and my limbs felt like they were about to fall off. When I opened up the cabin door and spotted an empty bed I flopped right down and before I knew it everything went dark.**

**My eyes fluttered open as the smell of something burning filled the air. Something was wrong, I heard screaming everywhere. The night was filled with blistering flames that's consuming the camp, the campers, and everything. **

"**Time to give yourself up little missy," a husky voice laughed. I spun around trying to seek out who was speaking.**

"**You've been causing some major problems for us," another growled.**

**I turned and turned, but saw no one. Just everything…dying, by this fire.**

"**Belver!" I heard Serena scream. I looked around more, but I couldn't find her!**

_**No no no! Oh god no! Serena?! Where are you?! Are you hurt? Where are you?! Please oh god, please be ok! **_

"**You're friend will perish if you don't give yourself up to us."**

"**Who are you," I cried.**

"**We are the Titans-"**

"**BELVER! KENDALL! WAKE UP! WAKE UP BELVER!"**

**Opening my eyes seemed like a burden, the bright sun light burned. I looked up at Serena's eager expression. I could feel my orbs starting to water.**

**As though she already knew everything, she tugged for me to sit up before she wrapped her warm arms around my slightly shaking frame. I could feel her smoothing out my hair with one of her hands as her other rubbed small circles on my back.**

"**Shh, it's ok Belver. I won't let them get you. They'll never get near you, I promise," she cooed. How did she know what I'm so upset over? **

"**H-how did you know," I sniffled.**

"**I…I can see people's dreams…it's apart of my…powers. I tried purifying yours but something wouldn't let me…" she trailed off.**

"**Purify?"**

"**Make the bad dreams go away," her thumb started to rub my cheek. "I should of woken you earlier. Don't listen to those voices Kendall." I knew she was serious…she only called me Kendall when she was. I nodded my head weakly and threw my arms around her. "I won't get hurt. Neither will you. Cause you are the Last of Earth. No one can kill you…no one can hurt you. I'll always be here to protect you…"**


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon. We'll see if you're good with any weapons," Serena breathed in the fresh morning air.

"Um…me? And a w-weapon?! Are you sure that's a good thing," I laughed nervously.

"You'll do fine Kendall," Chris cheered as he passed by, smiling greatly at me. I could feel my cheeks burst with heat as my vision was now glued to my feet. I heard Serena start to giggle lightly as she waved at him. That's when I felt my stomach grumble for food.

"Can we get breakfast first," I whined as we started walking towards the center of the camp.

"Sure!" She giggled as she walked passed the meal area.

"Se-Serena! Where are you going?!"

"Getting food!"

"But it's over there!"

She turned on her heels and stood there with her arms crossed and an impatient expression. "Are you coming or not?!"

"But-"

"You can get food where we're going Belver," she rolled her eyes before turning back around and walking away. Quickly I followed her down the same path we walked on last night.

Where the boulder last night stood was where Serena decided to stop. She bounced down criss-cross-apple-sause.

"Where's the food," I looked around to see absolutely no sign of something to eat.

"Sit," She ordered. I stared at her questionably for a few minutes before finally sitting down next to her. "See that bush?" She pointed to a small dead bush that stood a good two feet high from the earth.

"Yeah," I arched an eyebrow high as I stared at her.

"Touch it and only focus on what you want."

"But I want food!"

"Then only focus on food while touching it Belver."

"Why?!"

"Do it," her voice darkened as the order left her lips, her brows practically fusing together.

Feeling a shill go down my spine I stiffly nodded and reached out my hand. I felt the warm branched graze against my finger tips , I closed my eyes and listened to the rumbling of my stomach. _Foooooooood. I want fooooooooood! Feed me! Now! _

I started to grumble, "How long do I have to do this for?!"

"You can stop whenever you want," she hummed.

I opened my eyes and found that the once dead bush was now flushed with the color of jade with berries hanging from the branches! That was awesome!

"Can I eat them," I mused loudly.

"Duh. You wanted food so you made it grow food for you. Now shhh I have to concentrate," she muttered as she closed her eyes and spread her hands over the pile of dust that seemed to only fly around in circles before it would fall back into place.

It was odd because the wind would have blown it towards the lake by now, but yet the dust just danced in a circle. Quickly I grabbed a hand full of berries before I watched what she was doing, stuffing my face.

The ashes of the once big bolder seemed to combine together as they started to rebuild its old structure. In only moments, the boulder was rebuilt and stood high once again.

"H-how," I muttered. How on earth was she able to do that?!

"Cause you're here. You helped me rebuild it. Normally I'd have to go carve another one out of a mountain but you saved my trip," she grinned over at me. I swore my jaw dropped to the floor.

"But-but I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, just by coming here you helped me. Your presence helped me rebuild the rock."

"Why did you need to rebuild it??"

"Uh…my mom gave it to the camp as a gift…"

"She gave them a _rock_?!"

"Well nit was purified. It made sure that the land around here was pure, that no mortal could ever enter…"

"Well! You broke this one! How are you suppose to purify it?!"

"No worries it's not the first time I broke it-"

"NOT THE FIRST?!?!?!?!"

"Uh…..I get mad a lot, and this is the easiest thing to replace," she laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"How is a _purified rock_ easy to purify," my voice raised a few levels.

"Cause I can purify it! I told you, I can purify things. Anything at all." For example she touched the rebuilt structure and it started to glow slightly a white-gray color. The sudden light only last moments before it slowly faded away.

"Serena! Kendall! Watch out," someone yelled.

I turned to see Chris running our way with something chasing him at the heels.

"Kendall! Take cover," Serena yelled as she unsheathed a long blade and pushed me behind her. Chris came running up to me and pulled me behind the new rock. He held me tight as he kept checking around the corner. There was something hiding in the trees but I didn't care about that now. All I could see was a hideous scaley face that hovered over the trees. Sudden flames were thrown out of its horrible fanged mouth in the direction I stood only moments ago with Serena.

"Serena," I screamed as I fought against Chris's grasp he had on me. Why did I have to be so weak?!

"Stay there Belve-" she started to yell back before another burst of fire lit up the sky. That's when I tore away from Chris and turned the corner to see Serena's sword pierce the dragon in the mouth, causing a long fang to fall to the floor. Quickly she rebounded on the creature and sliced at its neck.

The monster stumbled before falling to the floor, a pool of ruby colored blood started to stain the grass around it.

"Serena!" I screamed yet again, running to her then pulling her into a bear hug.

"Calm down. Chris, make sure she's ok," she panted as she stumbled towards the black scaled creature.

"What are you doing," Chris choked out as we watch her place a hand on the large gash as it started to heal.

"I'm not going to let it die. It was just a messenger…"

"And you're willing to risk everyone's life for that-that _beast_," A girl walked up to Serena, pushing her away from the dieing dragon before it was fully healed.

"I'm only risking mine Annabeth! Now get the fuck away from me before I slice your throat," Serena fumed back.

"You? Ha! Percy probably did this! He was here before you," she seethed. I couldn't believe it…everyone thought Percy defeated it…wait…he was here, behind the trees, he was watching…

"Annabeth! Serena did this! Stop trying to make me the hero," Percy snapped as he stepped out of the shadows.

"But-but how could _that thing_ kill a creature like that?!"

"THAT THING?!?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A THING! YOU BITCH," Serena yelled as she tackled Annabeth to the ground and started wrestling.

"Stop it! Now," Grover galloped over and broke the fight up. "Everyone get to your rooms and let her do what she think is right!"

With that said Grover smiled at Serena, Chris, and I before pushing away a few campers. Soon enough it was just us three and the dazed beast.

Serena waddled back to it and finish healing it, once she was done and it was wide awake it just flew off, disappearing into the sky.

"You need to train," Serena turned to me with serious eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea Serena," I muttered quickly.

"Belver, either you learn to defend yourself or I'm going to fight along and be toasted," she growled as she started pacing. Chris stood beside me, checking me for any injuries.

"I'll fight with you to protect her," Chris declared as he scanned one of my arms.

"Are you kidding me?! You're just as bad!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Stop being stupid! Your foot was on _fire_ yesterday!"

"Watch your language," I scolded her.

Her head just snapped towards my direction sending me a death glare. All I did was jump behind Chris. "Make her stop," I whimpered.

"Serena-" he started.

"Listen to me. That dragon was just the beginning. It gave us a message. The blood stain on the grass. It was a map to where we have to go. It told me to cut it, let it bleed. It told me to let it die."

"What about the tooth," Chris asked as he started to twirl the dragon fang around in his fingers.

"It said it'll help us on our quest…"

"Quest?"

"Mine and Belver's."

"I'm going."

"To hell you wont!"

"Watch your language Peck!" I stated.

"Belver!" Serena and Chris complained in union.

"What?"

"Ah! Fine Chris you can join us but I'm warning you. You'll be in danger at all times," Serena growled.

"Ok! Let's get her into training," Chris cheered as he grabbed my forearm and started dragging me towards the training area.

_This won't end well…this won't end well AT ALL! Me plus a pencil equals harm! Just picture me with a sword…I might end up killing myself…lovely. _

"Ok Belver, we'll be starting off with some sword techniques," Serena sighed as she held her blade up to eye level. Chris dressed me in some ancient Greek armor with a helmet with green hair.

She showed me a few ways to block as she stroke, she ended up just knocking the sword out of my hands. We tried for an hour or two before we just gave up.

"Maybe we can teach her archery," Chris questioned out loud.

"Uh…Grover and I already tried that…didn't work out well…" I mumbled.

"Well Serena will be teaching you this time! She's one of the best!"

"She wishes she was even close to being anywhere as good as me," Annabeth sneered as she smirked tauntingly at her.

Grover and Percy walked closely beside her as they approached us.

"Go away Bethy," Serena growled evil like.

"See, doesn't that just scream Hades' daughter?"

"I said _GO AWAY_ you filthy little piece of trash!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Annabeth! Drop it, let's go," Percy ordered.

"No! She thinks she's so great 'cause she hurt that thing last night! But why the hell did you have to go and heal it?!"

"You deserve to die much more than that poor creature! You don't know why it came here, what its purpose was!"

"And you do?! Ha!"

"I said go away," Serena growled again under her breath as she tore her eyes away from her, trying to keep her breaths steady.

"Aw so you are a coward! I knew it!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU KNOW ME!" She screamed. I noticed the slight silver glow starting to submerge her clutched fist. This won't end well.

"Make me!"

"Gladly," she smirked devilishly as she threw the first punch, her whole hand glowing bright silver just like last night when she destroyed the boulder.

Annabeth only had enough time to just twitch out of the way before Serena's fist made contact with the ground. Just like before, no sound, everything that was touched disappeared. There now awaited a gaping hole in the earth's floor where it use to support Annabeth. There Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Chris stood there gawking at the smoking hole. Serena straightened herself to her full height, with an annoyed and taunting look plastered on her face.

"Still want to tease me you good for nothing," she seethed in Annabeth's direction.

Annabeth looked up to meet Serena in the eyes. She seemed to twitch and wither under her glare. She quickly shook her head muttering this such as "impossible" "she didn't".

Serena's reply only seemed to frighten her even more, "It's not impossible, and I did do that. Just imagine, that should have been you." Her smirk didn't help settle anyone's nerves. "Now _go_."

Annabeth scrambled away with Grover trailing off behind her. Percy still stood there, staring at her. Serena turned back towards me, but crumbled on the spot. She now cradled her legs tightly against her chest.

"You didn't want to hit her did you," Percy asked as he took a step forward. I couldn't believe it but I saw her shake her head no, no she didn't want to hit her…

"Now everyone's going to increase the fucking glares, the whispering," she hissed coolly. "Why are you still here?!"

"I-"

"Go follow your girlfriend," I spoke softly but firmly. He was only making this worst for her! He has to go away!

I felt a comforting arm wrap around my shoulders and squeezed me slightly in comfort. I looked to my side to see it was Chris, a glare glued at Percy. Percy stood there frozen with his hand outstretched towards Serena, as though he was deciding to go pat her on the back or not. He must have decided against it because he started to walk away slowly, glancing back every now and then as he walked after Annabeth and Grover.

"I've cried more in the last two days than in my whole life," Serena cried a stiff humorless laugh.

"Aw! Serena!" I sighed sadly.

"We'll finish this later. Chris go take her to lunch. I need to be alone."

Chris nodded stiffly and started to lead me towards the meal area to eat. Throughout lunch I couldn't focus on anything. My mind just kept replaying the same scenes over and over again. The dragon…the boulder…Serena breaking down after being with Annabeth…it just doesn't stop!


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was setting in the west; causing the sky to turn pink, purple, and yellow. Serena and I sat near the lake, staring out at the glistening waters.

"I can't wait till it freezes over…" Serena sighed.

"What," I questioned, shocked.

"I…I like to ice skate…I'm absolutely horrible, but I love gliding over the ice," she blushed, drawing a picture in the sand with a finger.

"Same here," I smiled up at her.

There came a small bark that came from behind us that caused me to jump. My head quickly turned to find the source of the sound. It was so cute! It was a small fluffy puppy that had a midnight blue collar around its neck. Its fur was pure black and was just so…fluffy! It put its two front paws against Serena's back and tried to catch a strand of her hair between its teeth.

Serena whistled and the dog bounced up and down and ran to jump into her lap. It cuddled against her stomach, almost purring. So dang cute!

"Good boy," Serena praised. She then looked at me, "This is Pisces, remember him?"

"T-the BIG doggie that e-eats _b-bears_," I stuttered. It was hard to believe that huge wolf type thing was the same as this adorable little puppy!

"Yeah, he's a special little thing. He can grow to the size of a grizzly or be as small as an innocent little puppy," she cooed while scratching Pisces stomach.

"Interesting…how?"

"How can I purify things without even thinking about it? How did you make that branch move at your will? He changes like how we change things, earth, spirits…"

"Is he dangerous?"

"I saved him from a pack of wild dogs, when he was just a pup a few hundred years ago. He wasn't able to change back then. But he is very dangerous, when I let him. He only follows my orders. He's like a son to me…I love the crazy little goof," she smiled sweetly down at him. Which barked, almost sounding like he said: _I love you to!_

I laughed at them as the energetic pup suddenly leapt out of her lap and started to chase a butterfly.

"Want to go swimming?" Serena suddenly asked as she shot up and started towards the calm waters.

"I'm good. I like being warm thank you," it was already cold outside. The water must be FREEZING!

"Your lost," she laughed before climbing a high boulder. The water engulfed her whole form when she dived, head first. When she resurfaced she smiled at me, "C'mon! The water's great!"

Her voice chimed off the sparkling water. But that didn't hide the ruffling leaves I heard from behind me.

"Who's there," I demanded once Serena was under the water again.

"Shh! Please!" a voice hushed.

"Who are you?"

"It's me! Percy!"

"Go away!"

"Please, shh! That's my cabin right there," he appeared out of the shadows, crouching to keep out of Serena's view.

"Then go over there and leave us alone."

"Look. I'm sorry if I caused anything but-"

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me. It's Serena you've hurt," I hissed.

It took him a few minutes before he could answer. "Does she hate me?"

"You won't be the first person she'd go to for help if that's what you're asking."

"Kendall…please, tell me how I can make it up to her then? I'm clueless here!"

"Obviously…"

"Please-"

Pisces trotted up to the crouched boy and sniffed. Percy flinched as the dog sunk his teeth into his knee. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from yelling. The little dark ball of fluff grew a few feet as a rumble started to sound in his throat, baring its glistening teeth at the boy.

"Pisces! Down! What the hell are you doing here golden boy," Serena came running towards us. Her hand brushing through the dog's fur leaving a trail of wet matted fur. Her hair shone from the water droplets that dripped down onto the sand.

I heard Percy curse under his breath as he straightened himself out. "I'm here to apologize for my friends."

"Apologize? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, why were you hiding," Serena's face lit up slightly in amusement as Percy looked away sheepishly. "Where you afraid?"

"Afraid of what," Percy's head snapped back to her as irritation bore itself on his features.

"Afraid of the daughter of Hades," she hummed as she brushed a soaked hand against his cheek. "I see you're water proof golden boy," she sighed in frustration.

"It comes with being the son of Poseidon," he smiled slightly as the irritation now flickered in her eyes.

"If I accept your apology will you just get out of here and leave me alone," she asked emotionlessly as she grabbed a towel that was laid next to me.

"Maybe."

"Fine, I accept your pathetic apology now go away."

"Ok, see you guys later," he smirked before taking off.

"I think you like him," I mused with a smile.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"You heard me."

"I do not! He's an idiot!"

"All guys are, but you still like him," I watch her as her cheeks flushed. Wow, finally it's someone else who's blushing!

"Do not," she muttered weakly as she towel dried her hair. "Let's just get to bed. We'll need you fully rested to train in the morning."

I groaned at the thought of more training and laid in the sand to look up at the now black sheet of sky with twinkling stars scattered everywhere. "Rena? Can you tell me more about this prophecy of the Last of Earth before we go to bed?"


	8. Chapter 8

Serena's face paled slightly as she looked down at the towel in her hand.

"Is it that bad," I asked softly.

"No, no it's just…" she trailed off.

Slowly I sat up to look at her. Her eyes seem far off, soulless almost; every emotion wiped clean off her face. "S-Serena? Are you ok?"

Moments past and she hasn't respond. I gently shook her shoulder. "Serena? Serena! Look at me!" My voice hitched to panic as she continued to stare blankly at the sky.

I was on the bridge of tears, my head was ducked under her chin when I heard a gasp. Quickly I looked back up to see her eyes back to life, and wider than usual. She returned my gaze with almost a hint of terror.

"We have to get out of here, before dawn," she suddenly whispered huskily. Terror was all that registered when I watch her stand up, pacing. Pisces sat next to me, he too was watching Serena mutter to herself as she walked back and forth in the sand.

"Why? What's happening?"

"They're coming. They're coming HERE! They'll be looking for you…we have to leave," she looked at me sternly before she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Then she started to drag us to our cabin. "Pisces, keep watch out here," she ordered as we entered through the door. I glanced back at the small dog to see it shift into the large creature I met the day I left my father… I miss him… "Grab everything you _need_, and here. Put this on," Serena looked at me while holding up a black thread, a large green stone hanging at the middle.

"What is it?"

"A necklace, a special one. I have one too see," she picked up the blue stone that also hung off a black thread that was hiding under her shirt. "As long as we're wearing these we cannot be touched by any evil."

"If that's true then why are we leaving," I scoffed as I laced the thread around my neck.

"Because as long as you're here, everyone around you is in danger- where is the dragon tooth?" She dug through every place of the small cabin before she spoke.

"C-Chris has it-"

"Shit! I forgot about that. And the little pain in the ass won't let us leave without him, that's for sure."

I could feel my temper rise as she cursed, but now wasn't the time. She was stressing. I couldn't help but open my mouth, "What did you see?"

She hesitated, frozen in place; her breaths came short and shallow before she turned to me. "Fire. Fear. Death. I-I don't know how I saw that. I cannot do that, it is not an ability of mine. I-I'm scared," she admitted as tears started to brim her eyes. But before they could spill she blinked them away and went back to rushing around the building and stuffing the two backpacks.

I couldn't move. Nothing was in my hands, or on my mind. Nothing besides: _If Rena's scared…it's really bad._

"Come on, we'll have to go wake up Mr. Lightening Pants…"

"Who?"

"Chris."

"Why did you call him that?"

"Later! I'll tell you later! We gotta get moving- What the hell," she rushed through her sentence before she walked out the door. Her question baffled me, what's going on? I tried to peek over her shoulder but only to see Pisces's baring his teeth at something that Serena's head was blocking out.

"Call off your dog!" a familiar voice called out. Not again-

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Y-you forgot your sword-"

Finally I was able to see around Serena to see Percy standing there awkwardly with his hand held out slightly towards Pisces as if to block him. His other hand held the long sheath that had various designs and looked like something my friend would have. Serena now stood stiff, caught off guard.

"Um…thanks…" she stuttered as she reached for the covered blade, maybe it was a bad idea to be leaning against her. By accident, I accidentally caused her to fall forward; which of course I fell to but was caught by the top of Pisces muzzle. I sighed, I didn't attack the floor yet; I think that's a good sign!

Clutching my head I turned around ready to be yelled at, to see the Percy caught Serena in his arms. Both of their faces were flushed and they held each other's gazes.

I wish I had my camera!

"Y-you can let go now," Serena finally broke the silence as she looked down at Percy's arms, which started to unwrap themselves. With her weapon now in her hands she took a big step away with the blush still there, barely noticeable. "Thanks."

"Yeah…" he mumbled quietly, never taking his eyes off of her face. I wonder what he's thinking. Maybe something stupid? Or maybe something rare, maybe something smart! "Where are you two off to?" he asked as he finally noticed the two backpacks, and Serena's bow n' arrows.

"Away from here," Serena said sternly, finally remembering what we were doing. She looked back towards me and Pisces, "C'mon. We better go get Chris."

"Yeah," I agreed as I started after Serena towards Chris's cabin.

I didn't look back to see if Percy was still there or went off back to bed. Honestly I don't really care at the moment.

We finally made to his cabin, which we found him sleeping on his bed cuddled up to a pillow.

"Hey Chr-" I started as I reached out for his shoulder.

"Hold on," Serena grabbed my hand and grinned as she watched Chris rub his cheek against the pillow.

"Yes I love you too giant chicken leg. We will always be the best of friends," Chris mumbled into the pillow as he bit a piece.

Serena busted out in laughter, startling Chris awake. I had my own share of giggles but Serena's laughter basically rumbled the ground.

"Why are you here? It's still dark out," Chris scowled deeply at the girl that was having a hard time breathing at the moment.

"Sorry to-disturb you an-and your chicken leg- b-but we got to-to get go-going," Serena barely got out between each laughing breath.

"What? Why?"

"Serena had a vision about tomorrow, and it's bad; the only way to keep it from happening is to go before dawn. So if your coming you better get packed up-" I started.

"Of course I'm coming! Just give me a sec!" he jumped right out of his bed and to his empty bag which was filled within two minutes.

"Don't forget the tooth!"

"Oh right!" he moved for under his sheets in the corner of his messy bed and returned with the yellow fang. "So where are we going?"

"Away," Serena finally was able to control her breathing again and lead the way out of camp. We were passing the tree where Grover told me use (or still is) Thalia, daughter of Zeus, when we heard a rustling of leaves following after us quickly.

Pisces teeth were bright in the moonlight as he hunched towards the sound, legs coiled and ready to spring. My heart was thudding fast and hard against my rib cage, Serena and Chris stiffened and reached for their swords and daggers.

Then the creator of that sound stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey now! C'mon guys! Please, just lower the pointy objects," Percy laughed nervously.

"What the hell! Why are you following us? Go back to camp!" Serena yelled, holding her returned sword eye level with the demi-god intruder.

"I'm coming with you guys," he stated boldly, even though his eyes betrayed him; showing the slight nervousness he felt.

"No. No you're not. Go back, now," she growled in irritation.

"I'm coming." He took a brave step forward, closing the space between him and he blade. "Unless you can force me to go."

"Don't you remember what happened with Annabeth? Don't you recall the gaping hole I left?"

"But you won't do that to me."

"And what makes you so sure," Serena stepped closer, the cold steel now against the skin of his neck.

"Because, you're not like that-"

"And you know so much about me!" she scoffed.

Chris and I glanced at each other. We couldn't help but smirk. When we looked at those two again, we didn't see danger at all! What we saw, was almost like what I saw when we left the cabin. They were close to each other, Percy was smiling gently down at Serena, both of their cheeks had a little glow. And I could swear it looked like he was starting to lower his head- oh he was. Their foreheads now touched as I whispered "Please let me come?"

I silently giggled to myself as I looked back at Chris who had his hand clamped over his mouth, but from Serena's reaction he needed both hands. Her eyes went wide as and cheeks flared brilliantly as she shoved him away yelling, "Don't try that on me!"

"Try what," Percy cocked his head as he arched an eyebrow at her. She shook her head violently trying to rid her of her thoughts.

"You know what! You try doing that thing with your eyes that gets girls to do what ever you want them to! But it's not going to work on me! Now scram! Go! Get going!"

I watched as the smirk started to spread across his face as she yelled at him. Who couldn't laugh at this? Seriously!

"Ok, I'll go."

"Thank you!"

"I'll go. I'll go _with you_."

"You little!"

He laughed and readjusted his shoulder bag as he walked past Serena, with a pat on her shoulder he walked towards me and Chris. "So where are we going?"

"Dunno, Serena's kinda in charge," Chris smirked back at the other male. With a shake of his head he patted Percy's shoulder, "This is going to be hell for you dude."

"Why? I thought we were cool?"

"Oh we are, but-"

"But Rena has an attitude. And you just made it harder for yourself with _trying_ to be smooth," I interjected with a teasing grin.

"If your coming, you can make yourself useful and carry my bags golden boy," Serena walked up to us and threw her bag at him, which he caught easily.

"Yes ma'am," he teased, earning the rolling of her eyes.

"At least we have entertainment now," Chris smirked at me, his eyes shifting to the other two who was now leading the pack. Pisces walked behind us, still in his bigger form.

"Oh yeah," I grin evilly back at him.

"Hey! No you don't get to look at the map," Serena yelled as she held her arm out to the opposite side of Percy who was trying to reach for it.

"C'mon! We've been walking for an hour! I think you're reading it wrong!"

"Get your own fuc-fudging map," she quickly glanced back at me before glaring daggers at Percy again.

"But I wanna see that one!"

"Too bad so sad! Now back off golden egghead!" Where'd egghead come from?

"Gimme!"

"I said no!"

"But I said yes!"

"Too bad now back off," she growled as she pushed him away, which resulted into him falling on a stump that was mostly covered up by the meadow's tall grass. The forest tree line was maybe a good yard from where we were…

"Ow! Oh it's on!" he jumped up to his feet and started after Serena, whose eyes were nice and round as she was tackled off her feet.

"Jerk! Get off of me!" Serena squirmed under him as he supported his weight on his hands but kept her prisoner.

"This is wayyyyyy better than a movie theater!" I heard Chris laugh as he held onto his sides.

"Yeah! It almost as funny as your chicken leg girlfriend!" I chuckled loudly. He fell silent as he glared at me.

"You wish you were lucky enough to be in the pillows shoes," he grinned devilishly.

"First off, pillows don't have shoes. And secondly, only in your dreams," I giggled and patted his head.

"Dreams are always good, that's why you can't stop dreaming about me," he put his arm around my shoulder. With a sharp look out of the corner of my eye at him, I pinched one of his fingers and dragged it over my head back to his side.

"Ha ha, you wish you were that loved," I drawled and turned my attention back to the other two when I heard a loud thud. Serena was finally able to turn the tables and now she had Percy pinned to the floor. She leaned down to his face, at that Percy went beat red. I could see Chris's eye basically pop out of his head. Their noses now touched, but she did nothing else but stare into his eyes. Blue meets brown. Just like how the ocean meets the shore…

She then grinned tauntingly before she ruffled his hair and stood up swiftly. He continued to lay there, staring up at nothing.

"C'mon, we should at least get a little deeper into the forest before sun rise," she mused as she looked over the map.

"Hey Rena?"

She turned to look at me with a sincere smile. "Yes Belver?"

"How did you get that map? You said the dragon's blood that was on the grass was the map," I asked shyly.

"That night when his blood spilled I went back to sketch it on this paper, luckily no one got to cleaning up the mess. So-" she was interrupted by Pisces loud growl.

There was an eerie feeling in the air.

"Everyone! Down in the grass! Kendall, let Chris hold onto the necklace! And don't take it off! Pisces! Come here boy!" Serena ordered. We all laid in the tall grass; copying what Serena was doing with Percy, I brought the necklace out of its hiding under my shirt and held it out for Chris to hold. When he took hold I heard Pisces whimper as he was now a three foot puppy that was curled between Percy and Serena.

The ground started to shake. The eerie feeling in the air grew stronger.

After a minute or two the ground barely vibrated, and the feeling of creepiness started to fade…

"What was that," I was able to get out in a rough whisper out of fear.

"That was a titian…"


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought they weren't suppose to be here till dawn," I whimpered.

"They aren't. But that one is a look out. It's going to the camp to see if we're still there-" Serena started in a whisper, starting to sit up slowly.

"I thought those things were locked up," Percy stood up quickly, his voice was low and hard. His eyes were locked on Serena as she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "What do they want with you? Why have you dragged Chris and Belver into th-"

"Will you shut up golden boy," Serena hummed, it was obvious she was being hurt by his words. I really wish I had a sword to poke him with! My eyes twitched towards Chris's dagger that he held in his hand. It would be easy to swipe since he was distracted by the others. But with my "grace" I'd probably end up being the one who gets hurt…

"Then tell me what's going on! Why didn't it see us!"

"It didn't sense our presence because of the stones on both mine and Kendall's necks. They can hide anyone's aura who's in procession of it…" she sighed tiredly.

"Where did you get them?" Percy's voice still had an accusing tint.

"From my uncle. He gave them to me for my fifteenth birthday. He wanted me to be safe from all evil around me…" she looked away. I knew why she didn't dare look up to him, her eyes were starting to water. It seems she can't talk about her family at all without shredding a tear…it makes me sad…

"Why would he do that?"

"He wanted me safe…he was there when my mother wasn't. The mother that abandoned me so her reputation wouldn't be ruined!" her voice shook with anger as her fists began to glow a cool grey. You could see her tears drip onto the grass, then sliding down to be soaked up by the earth.

"R-reputation?"

"The goddess that swore to never have a child, to always be a virgin, to never fall in love. Her swears did little. She fell in love with a mortal hunter. She gave up her most sacred swear. Then she had me. She left me to _die_ in the hands of a bear. A bear that would be killed by the next day, to be sacrificed to her. I would of died if Apollo didn't come to save me, only a day old. My own mother wanted me DEAD! She tried killing me as I grew older too! I had the reputation to being attacked by wild animals when I was young! She hated me with a passion! And she hates her own brother for loving me! For wanting me," she yelled angrily as she finally lifted her face that was wrapped up in pain, in anger.

Her story wrecked my heart. I wanted to wrap her in my arms. But I hated that I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything, anything but a numb aching in the pit of my stomach… My eyes switched over to Chris who was looking down at his lap guiltly, as though he was the one who caused our friend pain. I quickly looked back up at Percy whose eyes softened, and his shoulders lost their accusing tension.

I heard him sigh and I watched him kneel in front of Serena. He offered her a hug by opening up his arms. She looked at the offer confused for a moment before she threw herself into the embrace. Her face was now buried into the nape of his neck as she started to sob.

Pisces walked slowly into my lap as he kept his eyes on the sobbing girl. He then looked up at me, I never noticed his eyes were purple…suddenly he grew a little bigger so he could reach up to lick something away from my cheek, then grew back to the small puppy and curled up to watch his master cry with sadden eyes. Slowly I reached up to my cheek and felt the wet tracks of once was tears, tears that Pisces washed away with a kiss.

Time just seemed like it stopped. No one spoke fore a long time. Hours maybe.

Serena fell asleep awhile ago in Percy's arms. Percy was still awake and cradled her in his arms, watching her dream. Chris was using Pisces (large for) as a pillow as he spoke nonsense as he slept. I was using Pisces's tail to comfort my head as I laid there thinking, unable to sleep. Too many thoughts were buzzing through my head, too many memories…

"All I've done has been creating problems," I heard Percy say sadly as he stroked Serena's hair softly.

"What makes you say that," I listened to my voice, it sounded dead to me.

"If I didn't come she wouldn't of had to answer my stupid questions. She wouldn't of cried the way she did…"

"She's been holding it in for all of her life. She never told anyone. She kept it bottled up. It's not healthy to do that, it's a good thing she got it off her chest. Maybe it'll help her feel a little less stressed…"

"Or maybe not…I wouldn't blame her if she hated me…"

"You are blind," I muttered as I looked up at the stars.

"Excuse me?"

I looked back over at him, to see that he finally tore his sight off of Serena to look at me with confusion.

"She likes you. I've seen her happy hundreds of times but when she's around you…there's almost a glow. She might not show it, but hey, she never looked like she was in pain, like she was sad. She's good at hiding what she feels. But I know to look for the little things. The slight slump of her shoulders would disappear, her gaze would never have the hint of falling to the ground when she's happy…those are the signs I see when she's around you."

"Oh…" he mumbled as he looked back at her. She stirred slightly before she clung tighter to him. A small sweetened smile slipped into place.

"Hermes! Come back with my cupcake," I heard Chris muttered in his sleep, "Fear my cheeseburgers of doom Hades!"

"I really don't want to know what that kid dreams about," Percy laughed tiredly.

"Apparently food and the gods…" I smiled gently.

"Speaking of the gods. Do you know who your parent is?"

"Serena told me my first day at camp…" I can't believe it was only two to three days ago when I first learned I was a demi-god.

"Well who is it?"

Should I tell him? Well…he is on the quest with us now so what could be the harm? "She said I was…the Last of Gaia…"


	11. Chapter 11

As I spoke Percy's eyes started to widen, scanning me over and over; trying to connect the fact that the prophecy is mine.

"Y-you're the Last of Earth?" his mouth opened then closed repeatedly, strangely reminding me of a fish. How ironic!

"That's what Rena told me," I shrugged.

"Chicken nuggets are good for the soul," we heard Chris yawn.

"Maybe he's hungry?" I hummed, thinking.

"How is she so sure you-you are the Last of Earth?"

"Dunno honestly. I don't think I'm anything special-"

"Kendall!" Percy interrupted quickly in panic. I turned to look at him, I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Serena's body was twitching rapidly, her eyes were open and a ghostly white, her mouth was open as if she were trying to scream but no sound came. Her chest lifted as if something was trying to pull her out of Percy's arms.

Percy's eyes went wide with worry as he looked at me, a silent plead for help. Ever muscle of mine froze. I couldn't move. _Not this time! She needs me! Move! Don't just lay here! MOVE!_

Finally I was able to move my stiff muscles so I could run over to Serena and fall to my knees to try to restrain her spasms.

"What's going on," I heard Chris gasp next to me.

"We don't kno-" Percy began but stopped when she went still under our hands. Her mouth closed and eyes narrowed, but under her lids we could still see the ghostly colored eyes.

"Get away from her!" an older mans voice yelled. I looked behind Chris to see the man running towards us, Apollo. "I said move," his voice was panicked as well as he looked down at his niece. He held out his arms as if he was going to scoop her up. But Percy only pulled her closer to himself. "Give her to me."

"Percy, do it. He won't hurt her," I spoke up sternly.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. But let the god take her from him.

"Wh-what's wrong with her," Percy's voice quivered.

"It is a battle within herself that she must overcome herself. Her mother offered to help the Titans, I tried to stop her but she slipped away...They want the girl that her daughter is protecting. She offered them to posses her body to grow close to the girl to take her to them, or to kill her even," Apollo spoke angrily, he held onto Serena protectively.

"What? Stop them then!"

"I cannot stop something that has already begun. Listen closely Son of Poseidon, Son of Zeus, and Daughter of Gaia. The war that she will be in every moment she sleeps will be a battle of control while she is conscious. Make sure when she wakes from now on you _know_ it is the real Serenity. When she has lost a battle of control for even a day, that could burden you all. So do not let the intruder trick any of you. Make sure you stick to your map. But, when she awakens, even as herself she will not have any memory of the war she is in, so do not try to inform her either. For you may lead the intruder to the knowledge you have of their tricks. Doing that would be dangerous for my niece…"

"Why would her mother do something so-" Chris muttered deeply in thought.

"Disgusting? I have not the slightest idea of why my dear sister would want such a horrid thing. Artemis, she is one that confuses even I. She's told me she has regretted letting her child go. But yet she tries to rid the world of her own flesh and blood…"

"Why didn't you stop her if you knew of her plans?"

"You don't think I tried? Well I did. These plans ravaged her mind ever since my niece became the protector of the Last of Gaia. I was able to obtain her for some time. To keep her away from the Titans. The night that Serenity and dear Kendall here left for camp was the day I couldn't find my sister. I searched for her the past two days without rest. I found her only minutes ago…she was unusually happy, almost a maddening sight. She told me of her doings. She told me how she sold her daughter away to them. When she told me I came here as soon as I could. But I was too late."

"If you were here before, could you have stopped it," I asked, I could feel the sadness creasing onto my features as I looked at my friend that laid there in Apollo's arms.

"Yes."

"Chris, start copying the map onto a different piece of paper," Percy ordered through clenched teeth.

Chris nodded as he ran off to grab paper and a pencil.

"Why are you copying it," I heard my voice echo through the silence.

"Don't you remember? Serena won't let anyone look at the map. So if she does fail the battle even for one day, she could lead us off course. It'll be better if we have a copy so that we can stay on track."

"That is very wise young one," Apollo appraised.

"Dear God Apollo, do you have any assurance that we can make sure Serenity will win the battle every time?"

"I am sorry to say I do not. It is her own will power that will help her."

"Hey guys? The, the map. It says we're going…into a cave…on an island a little ways off the coast of Greece," Chris studied the map as he reinvented it onto the separate paper.

"What," my voice cracked.

"Well the prophecy of the Last of Gaia would have to reunite with Gaia herself, by a redden moon the two souls will become one to create the Earth's revolution."

"_What_?"

"They shall have time in the future for the explanations you wish for daughter of Gaia. But be still, for Serenity stirs. Now I must leave you. Please take care of my niece," Apollo sighed sadly as he laid Serena back into Percy's arms then disappeared into the breeze.

As soon as the god was gone Serena yawned and fluttered her eyes open. Chris quickly hid the copy of the map in his pocket and put the original where he found it. Percy, Chris, and I all watched her as her eyes widened from the extra attention.

"Uh…hi?" She muttered as she wiggled uncomfortably in Percy's protective embrace. "What's going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

"**Are you ok Rena," my voice quivered, I hope she didn't hear the worry. **

"**Yeah…I'm fine. Now I'm only going to ask you guys this once…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME FOR?" Serena finally tore herself out of Percy's arms staring at all of us.**

"**Well…you-you," I stumbled not sure what to say.**

"**You were talking in your sleep! You were saying something about cheeseburgers of doom and cupcakes," Percy quickly filled in, real original for him to tell her Chris's dream was hers. It was good thing she was asleep when Chris was babbling.**

"**Oh…" she looked at her feet with a deep blush setting in her cheeks. "I talk in my sleep?"**

"**Well it was more like muttering, we aren't really sure what you were saying."**

**Wow, Percy's a smooth liar…**

"**Where's Pisces?" she looked around the meadow. **

**We all looked around noticing the disappearance of the canine. Finally we saw the dog running towards Serena, transforming from his bigger form to his smaller. Something was dangling from his mouth, it bounced crazily as he ran. **

"**What do we have here boy," she kneeled down and took the small animal out of his mouth. "A ferret?" She laughed and patted Pisces head as she comfort the scared ball of fluff (surprisingly it was still alive).**

"**Do you think that's really Serena," Chris whispered under his breath.**

"**I don't know," Percy and I whispered back in union.**

"**Hey Belver! Look what Pisces found for you!" Serena sang as she looked back at me.**

"**F-for me?" I breathed back.**

"**Yeah, he said that he noticed how you like cute things, he said he noticed how they kinda comfort you…Come say hello," She cooed as she went back to petting the puff ball on her shoulder.**

"**That has to be Rena, how would the Titans know she calls me Belver? And Pisces would be on his guard if it wasn't really her," I tried to rationalize .**

"**Well try one more test or something, we can't be too careful," Percy said in a small voice as he watched her smiling at the two animals.**

"**Well…when she's having a bad day…or trying to cheer someone up, she sings a specific song. If she sings that one, then we'll know it's her. If not, well…I don't know…" **

"**Well, let's give it a try." We all walked up to her. I forced a sad smile when I walked the closest to her.**

"**What's wrong Bels?" She asked quickly as soon as she saw my face.**

"**Well…I'm scared Rena…" I spoke softly and lowered my head.**

"**Kendall…hey golden boy, hold this," she sighed as she handed Percy the ferret. She then wrapped her arms around me and started to stroke my hair. "You know what I say when you're upset don't you?" I nodded my head and leaned my head under her chin. "**_**Don't worry, about a thing. Cause every little thing is gonna be alright. Cause of this morning, with the arising sun. Three little birds, were on my door step. Singin' this is my message to you-ou-ou,**_**" She sang softly as she started to sway, her usual way to calm someone down. **

**Chris took a step to the side to see my face, I gave him a thumbs up with a big grin. Once he smiled back and went to tell Percy I hugged her tighter. She won the first battle, but how many more will there be? At least until we make it to this island, by a red moon…? Will she be able to win each one? Oh I pray to the gods that she does…**

"**Feeling better?" She hummed in my ear.**

"**Yeah, so what was it that Pisces got me?"**

**She smiled widely as she grabbed the creature from Percy. I was surprise she didn't notice the relieved look on his face as he looked at her.**

"**Here he is!" she breathed happily as she held out a ferret. It was adorable! It had the cutest little face as it peeked over Serena's cupped hands, his tail twitched back and forth reminding me of a cat. "He's for you."**

"**For me?" I asked in awe as she placed him on my shoulder. He rubbed against my cheek and neck, sniffing me. I raised up my hand to pet him, but a sudden sting was all I felt as he sunk his front fangs into my finger. **

"**Don't panic master," I heard a soft voice ring in my head. "Me is sorry, me did not mean to hurt master so much."**

"**Who-who's talking?" I looked around in circles quickly.**

"**Calm down Belver! He just made a bond, it's him that's talking to you. Pisces did the same to me," Serena smiled sweetly, holding out her wrist to show me a small scar in the shape of teeth marks, as she looked at the Ferret.**

"**Wh-what?"**

"**It is true master. It is me. Me sorry me hurt you, me sorry master. Let me see hand," the voice rang again. I looked to my side at the ferret the focusing on my hand. Cautiously I raised my hand back to the small animal. It quickly wrapped its paws around my hand and started to lick the wound.**

"**Oh my…what is your name?" I mumbled as I watch him.**

"**Whatever master wants."**

"**Hmmm…how about Casper?"**

"**Then that is my name Master. Me is Casper." he rubbed his little head under my chin affectionately causing me to giggle. **

"**So I'm taking it you two are getting along," Serena chuckled.**

"**Well shall we get moving?" Percy cleared his throat.**

"**What? Getting jealous that you're not getting any attention golden boy," Serena teased with a taunting grin.**

"**What was that?"**

"**You heard me."**

"**I don't think I want yours or hers attention thanks. You two kinda give me the creeps," he smirked at us.**

"**The creeps? Now is that right?"**

"**Yep!"**

"**Dude…he's so dead meat," Chris chuckled next to me.**

"**Master? Female and male, they, likes each other, no?" Casper stared at the two teasing each other. It's sad when a ferret knows the attraction between two people.**

"**Yeah, they do," I hummed under my breath, scratching his small head with a finger.**

"**If that's true then why couldn't you get those noodles of arms off of me earlier?" Serena teased with an arching of an eyebrow.**

**Percy's face went best red again and his eyes reminded me of a cartoon being shocked. I heard Chris trying to hold back his laughter, Pisces barked in amusement, and Casper wheezed in laughter in my head. A smile cracked on my own face, this is Serena all right…**


End file.
